More Than A Dream Yet Less Than Reality
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Ella has a twin sister who lives with the flock for the first eighteen years of her life. When she is kicked out, Arianna returns home to live with her twin. When the flock comes to beg her to return and the slipper fits Ella, will Arianna run away to the palace to be with her sister, or rejoin the flock?
1. Prologue

_More Than A Dream Yet Less Than Reality_

_Kitkat's POV_

My name is Arianna Tremaine. I live with my twin sister, Cinderella, our stepmother, and our two stepsisters, Anastasia, the younger one, and Drizella, the older one. Well, I've lived here for the past year. Until I was fifteen, I lived at the School with another family—they called themselves "The Flock." I was kicked out about a year after Jeb's death, by Max, who self-proclaimed herself leader and claimed I wasn't good for the Flock. I came here and now have been forbidden to fly unless my chores get done. Anyway, when I lived with the Flock, I was nicknamed Kitkat because I ate almost all of the kitkat bars constantly and it drove everyone else insane.

Ella and I are both nineteen. Stepmother tends to get annoyed when she catches me flying around or attempting to sleep on the roof. I usually get lectured if she catches me on the roof, like she did last night.

"Arianna Tremaine!" Stepmother snapped. "Get down here this instant!"

I glanced at her and obediently climbed down the side of the house and she grabbed my arm. "How many times do I have to tell you! Don't sleep on the roof! The last thing I need is you falling off the roof and breaking your neck!" she exploded. "What would your father say!"

"Yes, Stepmother," I answered dully.

She marched me inside and marched me up the stairs to the attic. "Now stay inside!" she ordered.

I nodded obediently and said, "Yes, Stepmother."

Hey, I haven't fallen off the roof yet and I highly doubt that it's gonna happen anytime soon. Stepmother only brings up Father if she's really serious about something—like not sleeping on the roof.

Anyway, Ella and I do all of the chores—sweep and scrub the chimney, wash dishes, do the laundry, the mending, the sewing, the ironing, prepare meals, and scrub the floor.


	2. Day 531

_Kitkat's POV_

That night, after a long day of chores, Ella curled up on her bed. Then she asked, "Remember the lullaby you usually sing for me?"

I nodded. "Can you sing it?" she asked.

I nodded and began singing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes, and, when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and, when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

Ella fell asleep and I eventually drifted off.

The next morning, Ella and I woke up and she began singing.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small. Alone in the night, you whisper, thinking no one can hear you at all. You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you. Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes. A dream is a wish your heart makes. You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you. Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."_

We then met Gus. After we fed Lucifer that morning, we served our stepfamily breakfast and got the chores for the day.

After Ella headed upstairs to give a message from the palace to Stepmother, I returned downstairs to finish scrubbing the entrance for her.

Then there was a second knock and I opened the door to see the last six kids I ever wanted to see—the Flock.


	3. The Flock Returns

_Kitkat's POV_

I stiffened and coolly said, "Hello, Max."

"Come back, Kitkat," she said without preamble.

"Why? _You_ kicked me out," I countered.

Angel opened her mouth and replied, "We need you back."

I shook my head and replied, "I belong here with my family."

Fang opened his mouth and stated, "We're your family too…"

"Who _betrayed_ me," I snapped. "How do I know you won't walk out on me again?"

Iggy asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Camping trip. Ask Max," I replied shortly.

The others nodded and then Iggy asked, "Are you really gonna stay here?"

I nodded carefully, not trusting my voice. Iggy and I had been pretty close when I'd been a member of the Flock.

Gazzy asked, "But what about our lullabies?"

I answered, "I've forgotten them."

He nodded and Nudge opened her mouth. "Who lives here with you? Do you have siblings? What about parents? How did you know to come here? When did you learn to come here?"

I clamped my hand over Nudge's mouth and answered, "It's me, my twin sister, Ella, and my stepfamily—Stepmother, Anastasia and Drizella. I'd Jeb's files on me when Max kicked me out and this was the main address in the files."

The others nodded and Max nodded to the others. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all unleashed Bambi eyes on me. I ignored them. Max sighed and said, "Come on guys. She's not coming back."

They left and I closed the door behind them and sank to the ground in front of it.

Ella saw me and silently asked, _What happened?_

I sighed and answered, **The Flock came for me.**

_They WHAT!_

I glared at her and pointed to the upstairs floor. **Do you want Stepmother to know we've been communicating mentally for the past year—that that's how we get our chores done quickly?**

_No,_ she answered.

I nodded and we finished our chores in silence.


	4. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
